


Hot and Cold

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuteness, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius' hands are always cold Remus' hands are always warm. It is the perfect equilibrium
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 32





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is so short but I have things due for school and finals are coming up so just blech. Tumblr: @marauder-level-chaos

Sirius’ hands were somehow always cold. Even if he wore gloves, his hands were cold. No matter how warm the rest of his body was, the hands never were. He never quite understood it. However, with years of experimenting, he had finally figured out a foolproof way of warming his hands: cuddling Remus John Lupin. Sirius saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch by the fireplace with a book in his hand. Immediately, he buried his face in Remus’ lap and wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist.

“What’s wrong, Pads?” The taller boy asked.

“ **I’m freezing, you’re warm. Hug me**.” Sirius mumbled. Remus began to run his fingers through Sirius’ dark curls. Sirius lifted his face off Remus’ lap and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Better?”

“Hmm.” Sirius quickly kissed his boyfriend and lay back down. “Now read to me.”

As Remus began to read, Sirius felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was Remus placing a kiss on his head.


End file.
